Hard core
by Ec629
Summary: After a particular rough week, Nightwing ended up getting sick. But he didn't want the team to see him that weak. Will the team make him understand that being sick isn't a weakness?
1. Chapter 1

**Set between time skip.**

**Wally and Artemis quit the team, Kaldur in undercover work, Megan is with L'gann**

Nightwing was exhausted beyond compare. He opened the door of his compartment and staggered in, not even bordering to pick up the grappling hook that he trip over on the way to the couch. He flopped on it and closed his eyes, finally letting his worn out body took over him. It was already four o'clock and he doubt he could sleep over two hours tonight

It had been one hell week and the world seemed to be against him. Why would he be so tired, you may ask. Well, here were the answer_s_.

Reason number 1: Batman and the League were away on some big mission on tracking down a mindless monster. This means, Nightwing had to patrol both Gotham and Budhaven. Even with the help of Batgirl, it was still tiring.

Reason number 2: Since Bruce Wayne was away on a _business trip, _voila! Wayne Company was all his. He seriously didn't understand how Bruce could survive that every single day. There were at least seven meetings a day, and the documents that needed to be read and signed were always magically everlasting. When he thought that was the last paper, there were always a refill.

Reason number 3: The Team. With Wally and Artemis out of the hero gig, and Kaldur on undercover work, that only leaved Megan and Conner as the experienced ones. The others? Not kind of experienced. They needed all the training they could get to survive in the battle field. That's why the team was having two hours of training every day, supervised by none and other, him.

In conclusion, he could only get up to three hours of sleep a day, which by the way, was extremely little even for a bat. Nightwing groaned as his alarm clock rang.

He rose and winced at his aching head. God, it did hurt. Now, it hurt just even to swallow. His body was sore—no, _painful, _when he moved. When he stood up, the world tilted and swarm above him. Nightwing had to grab the edge of the table to regain his balance . No, he couldn't be sick. He was _the _Nightwing. But deep down him, he knew he wasn't feeling his best. He went into the bathroom and stare at his reflection.

He looked downright horrible. It looked nothing like him. His normal bright blue eyes were dull and glassy, framed with dark circles underneath. His face was a shade a ghostly white, except his cheeks, which were flushed. He quickly washed up and gulped down a glass of milk, trying to suppress the fits of coughing that came along with it. He glanced at the clock. Oh no, it was already 7:50 and training started at 8:00. Today was a big day for the team. They would have training and then go on a surveillance mission together for the first time. He needed to be on field too, which was a bad thing. The week of exhaustion decided to hit on him at the same time. He could hardly stand straight. Not to mention the patrols that needs to be done.

Nightwing beamed to the cave. Luckily, no one had arrived yet, that meant he still had time to regain his composure. There would be no way that he would let his team knew he was sick. He had experienced the humility of being taken care by the team when he was still Roin. He would not allow that to happen again. Especially there were new members on the team. He could not allow himself to show any weakness in front of them.

This would be a long, long day.

**AN:**

**Would you guys want me to continue it? If you want to have specific events happen in the next chapter, write a review or pm me!**


	2. Training and mission

**Thanks for the reviews! Especially Vetal ( Guest). **

**No spitfire pairing. Just some friendship bonds.**

Nightwing's head jolted back up as Garfield came out of his bedroom. His eyes were still full of sleep, yet they were shining with excitement.

"Morning, Nightwing!" Beast Boy shouted at him from his bedroom door. Although Nightwing was tired, he couldn't help to smile at the boy's cheerfulness. It reminded him of himself when he was Robin. He was so carefree then. The only thing he worried about was Wally beating him in x box.

Beast boy had turned into a tiny green dragon and was now circling above his head.

"Morning BB." He smiled as he pat the little boy's head.

"Morning, Nightwing! Angel fish!" L'gann said to Megan when she came into view. Then the couple started their daily routine of _morning hugs_. He could see Connor didn't enjoy them. Even though Megan and Connor broke up, he could feel that they both still had feelings for each other. As the team wasn't looking, Nightwing turned his head and gave a slight cough. He really longed for a cup of water right now, but he knew that wasn't possible. Who knows? Perhaps Megan was reading his thoughts right at the moment!

"So, Nightwing," babbled Wondergirl, aka Cassie, as she flew into the room, "Are we really going on a real mission? What will we do? Oooh, are we going to fight the bad guys? Or maybe-"

"Relax Cassie," Nightwing gave a slight chuckle. "We are just going to do a surveillance mission, nothing big. The Team needs more training before they can go on some bigger missions."

"Aw man! Well, maybe you are right, boss! I mean, some of us just join the team! You know? I just-"

Nightwing was fading out again and he fought to stay conscious. He could only hear bits of Cassie chat.

Wondergirl had the right to become a speedster. Hey mouth was like a flowing river! And that did not suit well with his nagging headache which was starting to get out of hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the tension out of his head. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. His muscles felt like lead. It was a relief that Wondergirl didn't notice his pained filled expression. She was too excited telling Mal and Bumblebee about what he had just told her. The couple had just arrived from the zeta beam.

Now, when Barbara arrived, they would start their training. Jaime was away on some school project with his classmates and would not be able to come. For the first time of his life, he dreaded to see his long time friend, Barbara. They had known each other for such a long time, they would instantly knew something was off with one glance of each other. If Batgirl knew he wasn't feeling well, he wouldn't hear the rest of it. After all, Barbara was famous for her motherly instinct.

_Batigrl Bxx_ ( I forgot)

"Morning hunk wonder," Barbra yawned. "'m so sleepy. I only got 6 hours of sleep last night."

"Me too." _If you minus it by four._

Just as he was about to call the team, he saw Batgirl stopped and stare at him for a second.

"Are you alright? You look… tired."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Nightwing's voice shook a bit in the end. He hoped Batgirl didn't notice. Before Batgirl could ask him any more questions, he quickly summoned the team.

"Okay team," Nightwing winced at his hoarse voice. His throat was screaming in protest in being used. He ignored it and continued. He knew he should let the team fight in pairs, but he didn't have the energy to watch them. So, he decided to let them fight the holograms. "There are two different parts in today's training. In the first part, you will fight together _as a team._ Superboy, Miss Martain and I will supervise you. Don't take it lightly. You need to adapt working as a team since you guys bond so little."

Groans rippled through the crowd.

"Come on, Nightwing-"

"We work fine together-"

"We do bond!"

"Why can't we work ourselves? I don't want to team up with him!"

Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should just retire when he had a chance. His vision blurred a bit.

"Knowing how to work together is a very important thing when you go on a mission. If you don't communicate well with one another, it will be hard for you to have a successful mission. If you do well in training, I will consider letting you guys to go on a real mission. The League had traced a stolen substance in Lex corp."

"That's great!" Cassie cheered. When everyone turned their heads and looked at her, she blushed and ducked her head.

"We will start the training."

...

Nightwing lead the way to the holograph room. Every step he took hurt. His body was shivering, yet he felt that he was on fire. He shouldn't be this sick. The day had barely even started and he was in the verge of collapsing. The team was having a conversation behind him, but Nightwing couldn't follow it. His ears were clogged up and everything was muted. They arrived and Nightwing send the team into the room.

"You will go through a obstacle course. The seven of you need to work together. If one of you touches the red flag, the mission will be accomplished. Remember, it is not a competition."

Nightwing gave a nod and Superboy pressed the red button and the training began. The lights dimmed and the obstacle appeared. There were arrows, huge metal balls rolling everywhere. Not to mention the ninja robots. The team instantly scattered. Each of them went in different direction, fighting their way to the red flag.

"Who ever get there the last need to cook lunch!" L'gann shouted over the battling. All the other team members gave a nod and they started to rush to the finish line. It was chaos down there. The team pushed and fought at the same time. They were just like a bunch of hungry kids, rushing to the ice-cream van.

"Team, this is not a competition!" Nightwing called through the microphone. He was aware that he was leaning heavily against the counter. All the action was starting to make him dizzy. His words were in vain. The team still ignored it.

"Stick together. You will be dead if you are on a battle field right now," growled Connor.

"Cassie, try not to leave the big group," suggested Megan.

Nightwing didn't know what happened, but after a minute, angry shouts exploded from the room.

"I was the one who touched the flag," said Cassie proudly.

"No, it was me!" L'gann argued

"Huh, your victory cost me to be hit in the back!"Retorted Batgirl angrily. "I told you to cover me."

"I did"

"Garfield, I told you not to get too far." Said a frustrated Bumblebee.

"It wasn't my fault! Mal pushed me-"

"Stop!" Nightwing shouted furiously. He couldn't stand it anymore. His head was exploding and his legs were shaking already. His throat burned because of the outburst. Couldn't the team listen what he said? He told them to work as a group for what, like three times already. He had enough.

"Everyone in the kitchen, now."

...

Nightwing sat at the edge of the table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He fought the nauseous and looked at the team, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He didn't quite trust his legs right now. The team was squeezed on the couch, their head bowed with shame. Conner and Megan were standing beside him. Nightwing rarely lost his temper. But he just couldn't stand it.

"Anyone can tell me what happened in there?" Nightwing sighed and rubbed his temple. He had no strength to yell anymore. He was really scared that he would collapse in front of everyone.

"We didn't stick together." Said Beast Boy in a timid voice.

"We didn't listen to your instructions."

"We treat it as a competition."

The team nodded in agreement, still not willing to meet Nightwing's narrowed eyes.

Conner, Megan and him exchanged a glance.

"We expected better from all of you." Connor said. "We will decide if the team will go on the mission or not, for now, have lunch."

The team nodded their heads and went out of the room.

"That was something, isn't it?" said Megan hesitantly. "Even though they did poorly in the training, I think they deserve a chance to go on a mission. We didn't do exactly well on our first one, remember?"

"I agree too," said Connor.

"Then it is settles," Nightwing concluded. "I will tell them later. You guys can go and have lunch, I will join you later."

As soon as the latter exit the kitchen, Nightwing immediately slid down from the table and sat to the floor. He leaned his forehead on the table's wooden leg and let out a sigh of relief. The coolness of the floor was amazing. Even though, he still felt worse off. He could even say that he felt worse. The nauseous had appeared and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. _I need to stay strong. _Nightwing stood up and deeply regretted it as his vision doubled. He jolted forward. But luckily he braced himself against the counter. Nightwing looked at the clock, which read 12:00 p.m. Good. Maybe he could take a nap before the mission. The thought of eating made his stomach churned. Trying to move as slowly as possible, he went to the bedroom in the mountain. He set the alarm clock and he was asleep before he head hit the soft pillow.

Connor knew something was really off at the first moment he saw Nightwing. The leader was deathly pale and his shoulders were sagged. Their leader never, ever stood like that. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his heat vision told him that Nightwing's temperature was way too high for a healthy person. He also noticed the grimace on his face all morning. Now, they were going on a mission. He didn't know how Nightwing could live through it. He tried to get the thoughts out of his mind when Nightwing finally came to the briefing room.

Nightwing took a deep breath and started the debrief.

"We have discussed and you will go on a _convert _mission only. You will not fight any bad guys yet. Batman had detected a stolen substance in Lex Corp. Our job is to ttake the vile and get out. The substance can make people freeze, so do not drink it. There will be two teams. Lagoon Boy, you are in Alpha with Megan, Beast boy and Bumblebee. You need to secure the perimeter. The rest of you are in Beta with me. We would go and get the vile. Mal will provide in tale for us. Any questions?"

The Team shook their heads.

"Let's go."

...

On the bioship, Nightwing let his eyes droop. He was really tired. He let his head fell on his hands, and he slid them up to his forehead. He didn't care if his teammates would send him questioning glances. But that would be unlikely, since they were too excited on going on a mission. He was aware that they were having a conversation. A loud one that made his head hurt. They wouldn't notice their leader was almost fainting. He let his hands drop back on to his lap.

Suddenly, his throat itched and without warning, he fell into a bout of merciless coughing. He quickly closed his mouth and put his hands on his mouth, trying to keep his coughs as silent as possible. The coughs were deep and brutal and he fought real hard to contain them. His body shook and each cough. He let out a soft groan when the coughs finally subsided. The coughs left him breathing hard, his chest were so painful that he had to rub it. He felt Connor and Barbara glaring at him, but he ignored them. They would understand.

"One minute to destination." Megan announced. The rookies squealed excitedly. Megan opened a hole for them to jump out. That's his cue. Nightwing shook his head to clear away the fog. He stood up and swallowed the forming bile. He used his hands and signaled the team to move. They jumped down and they landed on the roof silently. It was just starting to rain. Just great. He felt the rain pattered on his sweat drenched suit. A cold plus the rain equal total disaster. But he knew he couldn't black out now. Not here anyway.

_Beta, we will move in. Alpha, secure the perimeter. Let us_ _know if anything is wrong. _Nightwing said through the mind link.

_The coast is clear. You may go in._ Megan replied._ Good luck._

As they started to run to the Lex Corp, Nightwing stumbled, uncharacteristically off-balance and uncoordinated. The effort was too much, his breathing turned strained. He quickly stopped and coughed, face drawn with discomfort. Nightwing tried to suppress it, but failed miserably.

"Gee, Nightwing, that didn't sound good at all." Said Batgirl, her voice laced with concern. Superboy's face remained stoic. He knew when to pick his fights. If Nightwing insisted to pretend nothing had happened, let him be. He would know his limits eventually.

"Let's keep going." Nightwing mumbled hoarsely. "The quicker we finish this, the quicker we end this mission."

They retrieved the vile easily, since it had no guards inside. It wasn't long before Nightwing's mind went into autopilot. He walked, ran and gave orders without thinking it. His eyes were unfocused. His movements were sluggish and slow. He tried to ignore the wheezing he heard form his lungs.

At last, they arrived at the rondevu point. Man, he was surprised to see unconscious guards on the floor in a heap. Alpha team was smiling proudly. Nightwing couldn't help to smile too.

"Well done guys!" his voice cracked at the end. He cleared his throat and said,

"Let's go back to the mountain."

...

When the Team arrived at the mountain, they started jumping around and cheering. Nightwing couldn't blame them, they did a great job after all. He didn't even know they were fighting the guards off!

"You should get out of those clothes. Getting chilled won't help you to get better." Suggested Connor.

Nightwing wasn't surprised Connor knew it all the way.

"I'll change later."

Before Superboy could say anything, Nightwing's stomach churned. He half stumbled, half ran into the toilet and threw up. Exhausted by the effort, Nightwing closed his eyes and laid his head on the toilet's seat, his posture slumped. His body finally gave out. His chest was crackling and it hurts to breathe. His head hurts so much that there were no words able the describe it.

He summoned the last of his little strength and went to the briefing room.

The Team was still celebrating. Even so, they could sense Nightwing's arrival. For the first time of the day, they noticed how bad off their leader looked. All the colour had drained from his face and it had a look of grimace on it. His hair was drenched in sweat and rain. The rookies exchanged a look within themselves. Neither of them had the courage to talk.

"You guys can go home. You did a great job today. Wh-"

Again, Nightwing was interrupted by another bout of coughing. This one lasted longer than the previous ones. By the end of it, Nightwing was swaying and he lurched forward.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**** Again, if you want anything to happen next chapter, feel free to tell me.**


	3. Miserable and run

Fortunately, Batgirl was fast enough to support him before his head hit the ground.

"Nightwing!" Megan gasped and unlatched himself from L'gann. "Oh no, are you alright? You don't look so good…"

"Boss!"

"Nightwing!"

The team formed a circle around their dazed leader. Their expression was a mixture of worried and guilt. They had no idea how off their leader had felt. The scene from the training section replayed in their heads.

"'M fine… just got dizzy…" Nightwing murmured so softly that it was almost impossible to be heard. Nightwing's plan failed. He only wanted to get back to his apartment and sleep this damn flu off. Nightwing untangled himself from Batgirl and stood, forcing himself to stay awake.

"You are not well, Nightwing. You shouldn't come here today. I doubt that you even slept these few days." Batgirl replied angrily.

"I did," Nightwing sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe he was arguing with Babs about this.

"Yeah, like half an hour a day."

"No, it was three hours," Nightwing replied hoarsely. His voice was fading fast. _He_ was fading fast.

"Neptune's beard! I couldn't wake up the next morning if I don't get nine hours of sleep every night."

"Me too," chorused Cassie and Garfield.

"Look, it was just a slight cold. I'll just sleep this thing off, okay?" Nightwing croaked and started to walk to the zeta beam. He swayed a bit. Arg, his damn head… so heavy…

"You won't make it to the zeta beam with this fever, honey" Bumblebee quipped.

"How about we take care of Nightwing?" Garfield advised. "It will be a good exercise for the team."

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea," Megan nodded.

"Then it is settles! Don't worry boss!" Cheered Cassie.

Nightwing groaned. He was so not feeling the aster. Before he knew what was happening, Superboy had slipped an arm under his shoulders and was half carrying him towards his room. Nightwing didn't bother to argue. Superboy hauled him almost bodily up the last few steps. The only thing he was aware is that he must be burning up. There were black spots dancing around his eyes.

He rarely used that room. Batgirl punched the password and the team filed into the neat room. Superboy plopped him down on the soft bed.

"We should take his temperature. It must be high to get Nightwing off balance." Said Megan.

"No, we should ask him to change first. Look, his clothes were drenched." Said Mal in his usual deep voice. Mal had just come in.

"We can help you if you want?" asked batgirl politely.

No response.

"Uh, boss?" Cassie shook Nightwing's shoulder slightly. Her eyes widened with shock on how hot he felt.

Nightwing's eyes shot opened. The movement sent the world spinning round and round, like a merry-go-round. He rubbed his temples and looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you are saying," Nightwing apogized, rubbing his throat. He was sure he swallowed some pines and sandpaper.

"You should change." Connor handed him the clothes.

Nightwing stared at the clothes, trying to process the words that Connor said. Did he just say _you should cage?_ That made no sense. He pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he couldn't even think straight. He must be sicker than he thought.

The team sighed.

"We could … help him," Megan held the clothes up.

"Ohhh, I will do it!" Cassie snatched the clothes from Megan's grip.

"No way, hon."

"Come on, I know him the longest."

"I fon't know, but guys, you could do it together?" Garfield tipped his head questionly at the girls.

"Okay!" the girls squealed

Nightwing felt something grasped the bottom hem of his shirt and the something pulled the damp shirt up and away from his body. His body shivered as the cool air hit his body. Normally, he would pry the something off. But he was just so tired. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes.

_"Ooh… how well… his body is."_

_"Your… man."_

Nightwing was aware that the team was talking. But the sounds were just like a slight buzzing in his ears. He was also aware that he was shirtless and very cold. He sucked in some air, but to cough, the fit growing worse as it lengthened; escalating to such horrific strength that he was surprised when didn't _literally_ cough up a lung.

_"Hnnnghhh" _Nightwing moaned, curling, bare-chested, onto the bed, still coughing, hand pressed desperately against his chest in attempts to relieve some of the pain.  
At great long last, the fit dissipated, and he was left wheezing, silent tremors shuddering through his body.

"Lie back," he heard someone whispered, and after a moment, Nightwing obeyed, rolling onto his back, arms crossed loosely over his stomach, eyes closed, brow still creased with pain.

The team exchanged glances. It hurt them to see their leader in so much pain. Not even Barbara had seen Nightwing like this before. Nightwing was usually confident and strong. But now, he was so… miserable.

"We should take his temperature." Mal said, and handed his girl friend a thermometer.

Nightwing felt something cold and hard slipped into his mouth. He didn't care. He also felt a blanket on his body. That felt good…

The thermometer beeped. Batgirl took it out and almost die from shock.

"What the hell? 103.7! How do you ever got out of bed this morning?" shrieked Batgirl loudly.

Nightwing winced at the loud voice and cradle his head with his hands. Seriously, he didn't know it was that high. He was just so uncomfortable.

"…dunno.."

And the world went black.

…..

Nightwing woke up as he heard loud voices. He still felt very weak and it looked like the sleep had done him no good. His head was so painful that he had to grit his teeth. Had you ever thought of the feeling of being ran over by a truck? This was the precise feeling he felt. He use the back of his hand and wiped the sweat off his forehead, but instead, a damp towel fell into his hands.

"Nightwing! You woke up!" Shouted Cassie in delight.

_Thanks to you guys_. Nightwing added in his mind.

"Nightwing, are you hungry? Do you need more blankets?" Megan asked him worridly.

"Hey! I know a game we can play with you!" Laughed Garfield.

" You shouldn't take that towel off, you know," said babes. "Your fever had risen."

"Look, guys. I'm fine. I just need some-"

"Hey bat squirt, I can bring you some Alantian medicine. Aquaman used to give it to me to bring down my fever. It works like a charm!" Smiled Lagoon boy.

"Who wants medicine-"

" He needs water-"

"-No-"

Nightwing held his head in his shaking hands. This was worser than the time he got sick as robin. This new team was making him feel like he was in hell. No offence. Next time if he needed to plan a mission's tactics, he could ask the team to talk the villains to death. He was also guarantied that the bad guys would have a headache for months.

"Guys!" Shouted nightwing, rising his voice. The effort made him cough in the end. He stood up from his bed and the team silenced, their attention focused on their leader. "Please just listen to me."

" I appreciate your efforts, but I just want some silence. I just... Want to sleep. "

His voice turned into a plea in the end. His eyes closed behind his mask and he let out a sigh and sat back on his bed.

" please..."

"Of coarse..." The team said in unison quietly. They never seen their leader beg before. The fact he was doing that very thing right now meant that nightwing must felt extremely ill. The team went out of Nightwing's room and leave him in peace.

As soon as they got out of the room, Nightwing quickly change into his civvies. He need to get out of here. He couldn't stand another moment with the team bickering very single second. He put on his sunglasses and ran-staggered, out of the room. Again, the earth spun around him. He was losing conscious. He need to act fast.

Nightwing quickly disabled the zeta beam announcement and zapped to Gotham. He wanted to get back to his cozy apartment, but he knew Alfred could take care of him better. Typical, right? The stubborn Nightwing was admitting he needed help. As soon as he got out of the zeta beam, he only managed to get a few blocks away before the world of darkness took over. Again.

….

_The next morning_

"Hey, Megan," said Barbara. "Have you seen Nightwing?"

"No," replied Megan, "Is there something wrong? I think he is still sleeping in his room. He was really tired yesterday."

"Thanks, I will go and check."

Barbara couldn't wipe the guilt out of her stomach. She knew Nightwing was not feeling well when he coughed on the bioship. But she thought that was just a mild cold or something. But when Nightwing finally admitted weakness, it couldn't be good. The last time he confess he needed help, it was when he broken seven ribs. Even though she doubt that Nightwing couldn't get anything worser than a bout of bad flu, She couldn't help to worry.

She arrived at his room, and she quickly punched the code. It was 11:00 a.m. already and Nightwing hadn't even made a sound. When she opened the door, she dropped dead. Nightwing was nowhere to be seen.

Batgirl decided it was a perfect time to panic. Dick couldn't even stand up without swaying. If he was out there fighting crimes, he would be dead, or even in hell now!

She dashed to the kitchen, where the team was eating there breakfast. She opened her mouth to tell them the shocking news, but a thought popped into her head. If a calm, level- headed bat like her was panicking, then the team would be screaming out of their head. Na, maybe telling the team wasn't the wisest idea. Yet, Dick couldn't be anywhere. She quickly checked the zeta beam record. The team should heard him leaving if—_that dick_. He disabled the announcement! The record showed that he was going… to Gotham! Oh….no… if he was fighting Joker or any other crazy villain right now…

Barbara shook the thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus. She needed to find Dick. But Gotham was so big, and she needed some help. She knew who could help, although she wasn't sure that they will be willing to.

**Here's part 3. Who is that person going to be? Please review!**


	4. Ask Wally's and Artemis's help

"Dick is what?" Wally shouted in disbelieve.

"Yes, he is," sighed Batgirl for the tenth time in 10 minutes. She had spent a whole ten minutes explaining what had happen to Nightwing and why she need the two retired heroes' help, and yes, She was in their apartment.

"We would help," said Artemis as she stretched her legs. "I haven't seen Nightwing for quite a long time."

"Thank you," Barbara let out a breath of relief. If the young couple refused, she really needed to find the team. She told the team that Nightwing was resting in the Batcave. She knew that was unlikely to happen. Since Nightwing became, well, Nightwing, he and Bruce had been in a rough patch. She knew for a fact they hadn't contact or spoken to each other for quite a period of time. They only interact when there was a mission.

"So, batsy, where will we go first?" asked Wally, eating a pack of chips.

"Uh, we will go on separate, I guess. It will be quicker. Nightwing beamed to Gotham and I doubt he could go to Central City or Metropolis in his state. I will check the north, Artemis you will check south and Wally you can check west, ok?"

Both former heroes nodded.

"Then let's get started."

"Wait." Wally stopped.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. Batgirl was just plain confused. What now? Batgirl quickly racked her brain for an answer. She put on her sunglasses, she was 100% sure about her estimation. Was Wally going to refuse the search for Nightwing? But that's just not possible. They had been best friends since they were 10 years old.

"I need to get more food."

…

After an hour search, the heroes met together at the Gotham Café. Neither of them could find Nightwing and even Wally and Artemis were in a panicky state. And Wally was in a extra double panicky state.

"Where could he be? He couldn't be in the manor nor anywhere outside Gotham. Don't say he had gone to work. Have you guys checked the roofs? I have. I have check every restaurant too. Also the public libraries…" Wally fretted on and on, while Artemis and Babes talked.

"Nightwing had got his flu way out of hand." Artemis sighed.

"Yes, it had been a rough week for him and he was pushing himself too much. But it is the way we were taught. Survive or die."

The teens sighed again, out of ideas. Where could Nightwing be? She knew Nightwing was excellent in hide and seeks, but seriously…

"…checked the bins, bags. _Have you checked the place near the zeta beams_?" Wally asked them, finally stopping his rant.

"That's it!" Barbara shouted happily, slapping her hands on the table, causing everyone to turn their heads to their directions.

"Sorry," muttered Batgirl, her face turning into shade of red. Doing a hand gesture, she asked Wally and Artemis to follow her.

When they got out of the café, she quickly told them what she—they had forgot.

"Guys, we forgot to search the ally, you know, the one near the manor?" Batgirl pressed, hoping either one of them knew what she was talking about. How could she not think about that? It was so obvious! She had to stop the urge to slap her forehead.

"Arg," Artemis slapped her forehead. "Of course! The ally! Come on, let's go."

They arrived at the ally in a speed that even Flash would be amazed. The ally was piled with rubbish, as usual, but Nightwing could not be seen.

"Dick… where is he?" Wally whispered desperately, his hands clutching his hair.

"Don't worry," soothed Artmies. She went to Wally's side and put a hand on his shoulders. "We will find him."

Babs open her mouth, but nothing came out. She was shocked beyond compare. They had searched each and every corner.

Suddenly, she heard a pained groan and a cough. It came from the end of the ally. Could it be…? Batgirl took a deep breath and walked to the sound. She glanced back at Wally and Artemis. Artemis was still trying to comfort Wally, who had started to freak out again. She stumbled on a tin can and she saw Nightwing! Batgirl let out a cry of relief.

"Guys, he's here!"

Wally and Artemis' head shot up. They quickly ran over. When they saw him, wide grins immediately appeared on their face. But it was wiped out as soon as they took a closer look at Dick.

He looked even more horrible than the day before. His face was so pale that it was chalk white. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was in a mess. His clothes were drenched in sweat too.

"When you say that he looked bad, Barbara," Artemis gasped in shock. "I haven't expect… this."

Wally put a head on Dick's sweaty brow.

"I'm not expert, but his fever is waaay too high." Wally said, urgency laced in his voice.

"Let me feel," Barbara stepped over a paper box and put her hand on Nightwing's forehead. Barbara struggled for breath to breathe normally. He was on fire. She started to wonder if that was just a flu.

"We need to take him back to the cave." Barbara voice shook. "He could die from the fever.

…

As soon as they beamed to the cave, everyone dashed to the briefing room. Nevertheless, it was a very special occasion. For god's sake, Kid flash and Artemis were in the cave. The team expression was a mixture of awe and surprise. However, when they saw Nightwing's slumped figure in the three heroes' arms, shocked faces and gasps echoed through the cave.

"Wally, Artemis, Batgirl," Megan looked like she would burst into tears in any moment. "What happened? Wh…why are you here?"

Connor had pushed his way through the crowd and went to see his former teammates.

"What happened?" Connor asked gruffly.

"No time to explain," Batgirl quickly got out a thermometer and put it in Nightwing's mouth and waited. The team of rookies just stared, too scared to make a sound or a move. After what seemed an eternity, the thermometer beeped. Batgirl extended a unsteady hand and took look at the reading. Barbara gasped out loud.

"What it is?" asked the team in unison.

"105."

Connor, Batgirl, Megan, Wally and Artemis stepped out of the rookie's earshot. (Nightwing's in Connor's arms, thrashing and turning)

"That fever could kill him. He needs to be cooled down-" Wally had tears in his eyes.

"Connor," Babs ordered. "Get an iced bath ready. Quick! Artemis, call Batman and tell him what is happening.

Connor nodded and handed Wally Nightwing. Megan got a wet cloth and put it on Nightwing's forehead. Nightwing was thrashing in Wally's arms.

"Mamica, tati! No… no! Please… don't leave me!" Nightwing shrieked hoarsely. The team's heads perked up and stared at Nightwing, confused yet scared as their brave leader screamed. Cassie was hiding behind Lagoon boy in fear. Garfield was crying in bumblebee's arms. Mal didn't dare to look at the former team (Well, except Batgirl.)

"Please, don't die…don't die…_please_!"

Nightwing must be having nightmares. Although it had been years since his parents' death, she knew Nightwing still cried some nights. And today was… a day before his parents' death. Oh no, not good at all. Nightwing must be both hallucinating and having nightmares

"The water is ready." Connor said in a monotone.

"Team, get home, now!" Megan ordered and flew to the bathroom. The rookies obeyed without a protest. That was the least they could do to make Nightwing feel better.

The team quickly put Nightwing in the cold bath. Nightwing was still out cold. After five minutes, the team got him out and wrapped Nightwing in blankets helped him change into dry clothes. Although Nightwing was still muttering nonsense, the ear splitting screams stopped.

Artemis and Megan hooked Nightwing up the IVs and heart monitors, which was beeping quite loudly indeed. Wally took Nighting's temperature and when he saw the reading, he fell on to his knees, head bowed.

"104.7" he whispered. "It isn't working."

"All we can do is wait now." Artemis sighed and looked away.

"It was like when he was Robin," Megan murmured. "But this time, Batman isn't here."

Batgirl said nothing. God, help her best friend. Please don't let him die. If he died from this flu, she would never forgive herself. _If_ she stopped Nightwing earlier, this wouldn't happen at all.

**Review please. **

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights. He rose slowly and looked around. He was in the cave infirmary. When did he get here? Arg, he felt a bit better, he guess. At least he wasn't shivering anymore. Neverless, his throat still hurt when he swallowed and his muscle ached.

"Whoa, take it easy dude," Someone said. And that someone sound ridiculously like Wally.

"Wally?" Nightwing said in a croaky voice that sound nothing like his. "Why are y..you here? What happened?"

Nightwing gave a short cough afterwards. He used a hand and rubbed his chest. That hurt.

"_You, _are in great trouble, Nightwing," smirked Artemis. What was she doing here? He didn't remember a thing. The last memory he had was he beaming to Gotham.

"For your information, hunk wonder," Batgirl frowned. "You managed to exhaust yourself and you got your fever so high that it was 105. Wally, Artemis and I found you out cold in Gotham, sound familiar?"

"I don't know," Nightwing closed his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered. Not about what happened last night, but something… something he needed to do. It was close. He could feel it. His Wingy sense was tingling.

"Today… today is…" Nightwing could felt tears forming in his eyes. "Today is… April first, is it?"

"Yes." Said Wally, Barbara and Artemis together. The teens exchanged a glance. They didn't like how this was going. They knew it was Dick's parents death today. Dick's fever had just gone down a bit, it was 102.3. It was a great improvement. However, it was still too high. Grief and flu don't mix well at all.

"I'm going," choked Nightwing. Normally, it would be like before. But it was different now. Bruce… Bruce wasn't here. He didn't want him to be here. Nightwing swung his legs down the bed. His head was disapproving it as the world spun.

"Steady," Wally said and held him up before he fell. "Where do you think you are going? You aren't well to move around yet"

"I can't, Wally. I need to go." Nightwing shook away Wally's hand and made sure his sunglasses was in place. He quickly gathered his few belongings and ran to the zeta beam and beamed to Gotham.

…

**Review please. If I have enough reviews, I will plan on moving on the next chapter. **


End file.
